At Unexpected Times, To Unexpected People
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Blaise finds himself intrigued by an unlikely witch. One-shot BZ-HG


Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

A/N – This was written for the hp-quotathon fic exchange on LJ, and is set during Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party in Half Blood Prince. The quote was :

"You see her, you can't touch her  
You hear her, you can't hold her   
You want her, you can't have her  
You want to, but she won't let you  
She's not so special so look what you've done, boy " - "Auf Achse," Franz Ferdinand

After the second hour of mindless conversation, Blaise had begun to tune it out and found his attention wandering. Listening just enough to keep up with the conversation, Blaise's dark, calculating eyes swept about the room. Supposedly, Professor Slughorn's parties were attended by some of the most well connected people in the Wizarding World. As he looked about the room, he found that to be true as he noted some of the guests that he recognized. _Quidditch, Ministry, Auror, Businesswoman._

It was a perfect chance to network. And Blaise knew that was what Slughorn's motives were, so why not take advantage of it for himself.

As his date, Daphne Greengrass, blathered on about something about her family to the other couples around them, Blaise's mind was far removed, evaluating who best to talk to first. _If Draco only knew who was here tonight, he'd have a fit at not being invited,_ Blaise joked to himself. _Serves the Ferret right anyway, too blind to see the opportunities before him._

While they did share the same basic ideas, Blaise was often times the odd man out in the Slytherin House. He valued and respected the old traditions and blood lines, installed by his socialite mother, but he also respected and sought power, also installed by his mother. To Blaise, it didn't matter what your blood was, or who your family or friends were, it came down to the bottom line, how could you help him? He also didn't kowtow to Draco like the rest of his class seemed to do; he was amazed that Crabble and Goyle could remember to breathe without Draco telling them to, much less have the intelligence to pass their classes.

As Blaise continued to strategize, he caught a glimpse of curly, but still slightly frizzy, brown hair. Focusing his attention on that spot, he saw Hermione Granger slipping in and out of the crowd, _She's trying to lose someone, but who?_ Immediately after the thought crossed his mind, he found his answer. _Cormac McLaggen._

_The Kneazle has an unwanted admirer,_ Blaise thought to himself, a little amused.

Thinking about Hermione, Blaise flashed back to his last Ancient Runes class. Professor Babbling's lecture had been derailed, once again, by Hermione and her never-ending questions and counter points. While she did at times annoy him, and he had to agree about her being a bit of a know it all, there were times when he was impressed. Something that was hard for a Gryffindor to do to a Slytherin, admittedly. Intelligence was something he valued, as he had a low tolerance for true stupidity. It was also a trait he found attractive. _Let Draco have his simpering, little tarts. Give me a woman who has a mind and can carry a conversation._

Noticing the group about him laugh at something Daphne had apparently said, he gave an amused smile, but for his own reasons. While better than Pansy, Daphne was still not his style. Like so many in his House, she was too blinded by tradition and status; something that held her back and not to his level, in his opinion.

Once again, his mind flashed back because of Hermione. He found himself remembering the Yule Ball, two years ago. Blaise's mind pictured Hermione entering the Grand Hall, looking almost like a completely different person. _Not just the frizzy haired, bucktooth, Kneazle we had known her to be._ Blaise had been one of many admirers that night. Even two years later, that memory of her in that dress caused things to stir, and Blaise quickly raised his cup to his lips to hide the mischievous grin that had appeared.

_Clear your mind, Zabini,_ he lectured himself. _First of all, this is neither the time nor the place to be daydreaming about illicit fantasies. Second, she is Gryffindor and you're Slytherin. They go together as well as oil and water. She's not worth the hassle anyway, especially considering Scarhead would probably interfere._ Taking a long drink of the amber liquid that Professor Slughorn was passing off as refreshment, a little voice in the back of his head mocked him. _Since when have you let a few minor inconveniences get in your way?_

"If you'll excuse me," Blaise said suddenly, interrupting the group's conversation. He grinned at seeing Daphne's surprised look. "I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Daphne said, almost clingy, as she grabbed his forearm.

"No. You stay here and enjoy yourself," Blaise told her, and gave her hand a condescending pat before extricating himself from her grasp.

Walking away before Daphne could protest any further, Blaise's eyes quickly darted around the room. He didn't know why he was searching her out; he knew it wouldn't go over, but still, he was one for a challenge. This definitely was a challenge.

Eventually, he found the two together under a mistletoe. But what traditionally was supposed to be a simple kiss, from the looks of it, had turned in to Hermione trying to fend off Cormac and his hands. Stepping over to them, he heard Hermione snap at him to get off. Taking the cue, Blaise grabbed McLaggen's shoulder and pulled him away. "I believe the lady said to stop." Though Cormac was bigger and stronger, Blaise was not intimidated by him and glared right back at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Cormac growled, trying to seem intimidating.

Giving a sarcastic grin, Blaise let a chuckle escape his lips. "It doesn't matter who I am. What does is that the lady told you to stop, and apparently, you weren't listening," Blaise told him, his voice remaining even. "Because you're a bit thick headed, I decided to step in."

When Cormac made a threatening move, Blaise fingered his wand and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Cormac scowled when his bluff didn't work, and backed off. "I'll deal with you later, Snake," he grumbled before leaving, for the moment at least.

Shaking his head at the juvenile threat, Blaise turned back to Hermione. For a brief moment, he let his eyes take in her appearance as she looked exceptionally pretty again. _Like a woman should look._

"Thanks, Blaise," Hermione said a little uneasily. It was rare that a Slytherin would come to a Gryffindor's aid, and she wasn't entirely sure what made now so different.

"Not a problem," Blaise said nonchalantly. "Though, I do have to question your choice in dates."

"Well," Hermione stalled. "Sometimes… going for the pretty package isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Blaise grinned a little and nodded understandingly. While he stood there, looking cool and confident, Hermione shifted nervously under his gaze. She had had too many experiences with the Slytherins to be completely trusting, her guard was always up when dealing with them.

"Did you finish Professor Babbling's mid-term assignment?" she asked, trying to break the uneasy silence.

Blaise nodded. "It was an interesting combination. I didn't really consider combining that set the way she did, but once I noticed the pattern and cracked a few pieces, it came together. I'm sure it didn't take you as long as it did me though." Blaise was pleased when he saw a small smile creep on her lips and a hint of blush across her cheeks at the praise. _Everyone enjoys having their ego stroked a bit._

"Well, I didn't solve it immediately. It did give me some trouble," Hermione told him, trying to be humble, but failing, and Blaise chuckled softly.

_So far, so good._ "You look nice tonight," Blaise told her, and his grin widened as his praise had the desired effect. "Why do you hide under such baggy sweaters, and long skirts?"

"Appearance shouldn't matter," Hermione told him, and by her tone and expression, Blaise knew he was toeing the line. "It should matter what is inside, not on the outside."

"And I agree," Blaise said trying to back peddle a little, and get back to where he had just been. "I was just saying that maybe a slightly more attractive wrapping, would bring more admirers to the beautiful woman inside you," he tried to explain.

Hermione frowned, and Blaise rubbed his chin, annoyed that this wasn't going as he expected. He then noticed her eyes widened, and an almost relived expression over come her as she spotted something over his shoulder.

"There's Harry," she exclaimed suddenly. "Thanks again," she told Blaise. Then for a moment her face softened. "I guess, I'll see you in class," she said quietly before heading off.

"Bloody hell," Blaise muttered in confusion at her words and then sudden departure. _Infuriating woman. Try to give her a compliment and she gets all bent out of shape._ He then turned and watched her leave him.

Before she joined Harry, Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Blaise a curious look.

_Still, there's something about her. Maddening, but annoyingly attractive,_ Blaise thought to himself. _What a right mess._

Turning to walk off, Blaise found himself face to face with Professor Slughorn. "Mister Zabini," Professor Slughorn greeted as he extended his hand.

"Professor." Blaise took the offered hand. "I didn't hear you approach."

"I didn't mean to intrude, but I happened to see the two of you over here. But alas, Miss Granger as seemed to wander off," Professor Slughorn said before taking a generous draught from his cup. He remained quite, regarding Blaise for a moment. "May I offer you a bit advice?"

Blaise reluctantly nodded, and Professor Slughorn settled his cup on a nearby table. Draping an arm over Blaise's shoulder in a fatherly fashion, Professor Slughorn began. "Women… They are a fickle creature, and each one is unique. You'll not find an exact copy of one anywhere. In order to truly get anywhere, a man must understand the woman he's dealing with. Be it for business, or… for a romantic venture."

Biting his tongue, Blaise let the Professor continue. "Not until you truly understand this, will you get anywhere with the fairer sex," Professor Slughorn told him. "Now, come young man, on to better things. Let me introduce you to Alexander Stone, he's an international trader. Many contacts in the Wizarding business world."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Blaise let Professor Slughorn lead him off.


End file.
